Next Generation
by Gummybearlover
Summary: The Winx and Specialists kids are 16 now and Flora and Helia's daughter Sofia is having trouble with falling in love with somebody. I'm not that great with summaries but the story is better please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Next Generation

**Hi I'm new I really hope you guys like this story please give me advice or give me ideas of what should happen in the next chapter. I don't OWN Winx Club. Please Review if you can.**

[Introduction]

Once upon a time far away a princess was born. She had brown caramel colored hair with blonde locks in the front. Her mother was one of the Winx Club, her mom is Queen Flora Knightly of Linvia and her dad King Helia Knightly of Linvia and me Princess Sofia Winter Knightly of Linvia. My mom and dad's friends had children: Bloom&Sky had a girl: Princess Skylar of Eraklyon boy: Prince Cole of Eraklyon, Stella&Brandon had a girl: Princess Crystal of Solaria boy: Prince Jake of Solaria, Nabu&Aisha had a boy: Prince Tristan of Andos boy: Prince Julian of Andos, Musa&Riven had a girl: Princess Bree of Melody girl: Princess Raina of Melody, Tecna&Timmy had a boy: Prince Hayden of Zeniths girl: Princess Jade of Zeniths, and Roxy&Andy had a boy: Prince Aaron of Earth. I, Skylar, Crystal, Bree, Raina, and Jade, plus the boys Cole, Aaron, Jake, Tristan, Hayden, and Julian, there were all coming over to my castle and I was freaking out because Aaron was coming.

[Sofia's Pov]

I ran around the castle freaking out and my mom stopped me and said.

"Sofia, Sofia, calm down" she was holding on to me so I won't run around like a banshee.

"Sorry mom its just Aaron my crush is coming and I don't know want to do" I said.

My mom put her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and said "Now Sofia I know you are freaking out to see your crush but you just have to be calm around him."

"Exactly that's what I did when I seen Flora or heard Flora's name" said her dad walking in "But Sofia just be calm."

Then I nodded then there was a knock at the castle doors and I screamed and ran up the big stairs and other flight of stairs and another flight of stairs and then I ran all the way to my big room that was made for me and locked my door.

[Aaron's Pov]

My mom knocked on the castle doors and I was so excited to see Sofia we been talking over are phone's and now I get to see her 'I wonder if she wants to see me'.

Then a door opened and snapped me out of my thoughts and Sofia's parents were standing there and I didn't see Sofia 'strange' I thought.

"Roxy Andy I'm happy you guys made it here" said Queen Flora.

"I'm happy to see you too Flora" said my mom Roxy and hugged Flora.

"Come in, come in" said Flora and we walked in and I still didn't see Sofia.

"Um….Flora where is Sofia" I said looking around.

"Sofia is up in her room freaking out" Flora said and Helia smiled.

"You want to go see her don't you Aaron" said Helia with a smile.

"Yes I do sir if that's okay" I said with a smile and Helia nodded and I turned and ran up the stairs I hurried my mom yell "Aaron don't you to love birds stay long up there" I blushed at that and kept on going up the stairs I finally made it up all the stairs to Sofia's room and I knocked.

[Sofia's Pov]

I heard a knock at my door and I thought 'Please don't be Aaron.'

"Who is it" I said in a shy tone.

"Aaron" and I thought 'Spoke to soon' and he continued "Can I come in"

Then I looked around my room and it was clean lucky and I hurried and changed into my Princess gown that was pink and green and I blushed my hair and sprayed a flowery smell on me and my room.

"Yes you may" and he walked in.

[Aaron's Pov]

I walked in and I saw Sofia in that breath-taking princess gown I loved so much and I walked over to her I could see her blushing because she saw me looking at her.

"Hey Sofia I'm so happy to see you I…I mean" I stuttered and she giggled and said.

"It's nice to see you to Aaron" she giggled and I saw her blush the wonderful blush I loved so much.

Then there was a kncok on the door and I walked over to the door and opened and found Cole and Skylar.

"Omg it so good to see you guys" said Skylar she went and hugged me then Sofia.

Cole walked into the room and said "Sup" and that was all and he just sat down.

"Nice to see you too" I said walking over to Cole and he just looked up at me and I continued "What's wrong Cole."

Then Cole signed and said "My girlfriend broke up with me two days ago and it sucks, how do you do it, like how do you stay with them it is so hard, I hate fighting with girls."

'I was shocked i haven't even had a girlfriend **_only_** Sofia in my dreams' so I told him what to do "Well you complement on there clothes, do what they want to do, tell her you love her everyday, trust her around other boys, take her on dates, don't flirt or look at other girls you would just make them mad at you and break up and..." I was interupted by Sofia.

"No first of all Aaron you just complement her not just her clothes and a girl wants to be told she is important and that she is loved" Sofia said and smiled.

"True but you want to take them on dates and make them feel comfortable around you and you don't want to rush things isn't that right Sofia" I said looking at Sofia and she smirked.

"Yes, I have to agree with Aaron but you have to have a kind heart to love and charish the people you spend it with" Sofia said with a blush and a smile and looked at me when she said that and I looked away so she wouldn't see me blush.

"Wow I see love between you too you could be a good couple" said Skylar and i just blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Ya you two would be a good couple" said Cole.

"Um...I don't know" I said and walked out onto my balcony.

Skylar, Cole, and Aaron looked at each other with a 'concered' face and Skylar went over to Sofia.

[Sofia's Pov]

I went outside on my balcony then I felt somebody touch my shoulder and I turned around and saw Skylar.

"Whats wrong Sofia" Skylar said.

"Um...I can't tell you because the boys are right there" I said.

The boys looked at each other and blinked.

"Theres no way we are leaving this room with you guys unprotected" said Cole and smirked and Aaron just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have too" i said and used magic to close the balcony doors leaving me and Skylar outside and the boys inside.

"What is it" said Skylar.

"Well Aaron I really like him and I don't know if he likes me, so could you like snoop for me to see if he likes me, because I don't want to have a broken heart if I asked him out, because he didnt feel the same way I felt about him" I said.

"YOU LIKE-"Skylar was cut off by me putting my hand over her mouth and saying.

"Skylar he is in there I don't want him to know, so could you like snoop and get info if he likes me, and then tell me" I said taking my hand off of SKylar's mouth.

"Ya i will like we are all dating someone and you really did a boyfriend" said Skylar.

I hugged Skylar and said "Your the best friend i have ever had."

Then the balcony doors opened and there stood Aaron and Cole with Crystal and Jake.

"JAKE its so go to see you" yelled Skylar and went and hugged Jake.

"It's good to see you to sweet" said Jake hugging Skylar and they broke apart.

All of a sudden the door swung open and my mom was standind there.

"Come on you guys everybody is down stairs waiting come on" said my mom and she walked out.

"Come on guys we got to go" I said and hurried and walked out the door.

Everybody exited the room except Skylar and Aaron.

[Aaron's Pov]

I was about to walked out the door when somebody pulled me back and closed the bedroom doors.

I turned around and saw Skylar.

"Aaron I have to ask you something" said SKylar with a serious face.

"Oh no is she going to ask me out she cant I don't like her I like this special girl named Sofia" I thought.

"Yea what is it" I said.

"Do you like Sofia" Skylar said.

"Umm...no" I said.

"I don't like her I love her" I thought.

"Okay thats all I wanted to know because I um...saw you staring at her bye" said Skylar and opened the door and ran out.

"Umm...okay bye" I said and walked out the door and I looked down the hall and didn't see where Skylar went.

[Skylar's Pov]

"Oh my this is terrible he doesn't like Sofia now she's going to be heart broken once she hears this, how am I going to tell her she really likes him alot, what am I going to do" I thought and walked down the hall toward the thone room.

**Hey guys hope you liked it so far. PLEAS REVIEW PLLLEEEAASSEE! and give me advice if you want bye! Love ya guys!**


	2. Not a Chapter

Not a Chapter

**Okay guys I only got two reviews. I'm not for sure if I want to continue this story. If you want me to continue send me a PM message or just review on this. But I love that a lot of you viewed this story. Please tell me if I should continue! I don't OWN Winx CLub!**


	3. Not Chapter

**Not a Chapter**

**Hey guys okay I've decided I am going to continue this story but please review and tell me what you think of my story because I want to know if you guys like it or not. By this I want to see at a least more than 2 people saying they enjoy my story. So please tell me if you like it and I'm am going to write chapter two and thank you to the people who did review thanks! Bye guy's chapter 2 will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 2: Long Lost Friend

Chapter Two

**Hey guys sorry about the not a chapter thing I was just kinda depressed but now I'm over that and trust me I am going to continue this. Now heres Chapter two and I want to thank Musa Tecna bestfriends forever for giving me ideas of what I should happen in this chapter. Now the story hope you like it guys!**

Recap:

_[Skylar's Pov]_

_"Oh my this is terrible, he doesn't like Sofia, now she's going to be heartbroken once she hears this, how am I going to tell her she really likes him alot, what am I going to do," I thought as I walked down the hall toward the throne room._

* * *

[Skylar's Pov]

I opened the doors to the throne room and I saw everybody. I scanned the room for Sofia, she was standing by Bree and Bree's boyfriend Tristan. I quickly walked to her and I pulled her away from everybody, we went outside into Sofia's and her parents magical garden.

"SofiaIaskedAaronifhelikedyouandhesaidno," I said quickly.

"What can you say it more slowly please," Sofia said.

"I said I asked Aaron if he liked you and he said no I'm really sorry Sofia," I said much slowly.

I looked at Sofia she looked as if she was going to cry.

"But...But I thought he liked me and I thought he knew how much I liked him, I even wished we were together but I guess wishes don't always come true then," Sofia said with a few silent tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry Sofia maybe you guys were never ment to be," I said hugging Sofia.

"No," she pushed me away," How could you say that you never know maybe I just need to wish more and maybe just maybe it might come true," she said.

"Sofia that's not going to fix anything it wouldn't change the fact that Aaron doesn't like you," I said almost yelling.

What they didn't know was that Aaron just came through the doors and now is coming straight to them.

"Then tell me this Skylar if he doesn't like me then who does he like," she said with tears rolling down her face.

"I don't know Sofia I didn't ask him," I said.

"I need to be alone," she said and started to walk away when...

[Sofia's Pov]

"I need to be alone," I said and I started walking away from her when I bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said and looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see right now...Aaron.

"I'm sorry Sofia I wasn't paying attention to where I was going but since your here you want to hang," Aaron said.

I gave him a death glare "No I don't Aaron I just want to be left alone," I said and ran past him and out of the throne room to the front castle doors and ran out the door to who knows where.

"He made me believe that he accurately liked me, stupid Aaron, stupid love, stup-," I was knocked out of my thought.

I bumped into somebody and fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I got up and looked at the person who I bumped into, it was a girl, I offered my hand but she slapped it away.

"I can get up myself and you need to watch where you're going next time," the girl said.

"I'm so sorry I will next time and if you don't mind answering this but whats your name," I said curious.

"My name is Cathy whats yours," she said.

"My name is Sofia Winter Knightly Princess of Linphea," I said.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess I shouldn't of been rude to you I didn't know it was you," Cathy said looking down.

"It's okay Cathy it was my fault I wasn't paying attention", I said.

"Okay and why arn't you in your castle being protected," she said.

"Um..I wanted to be alone so I ran as far away from the castle as I could," I said looking down.

"Why," she said curiously.

"Well I found out that my crush doesn't like me and I was to hurt and depressed to see him so I ran and now I right here," I said answering her question.

"If you don't mind me asking but who was your crush," she asked.

"Um...you might not know him but his name is Aaron he is the Prince of Earth," I said looking down still.

"Oh I know Aaron he is my long lost best friend," Cathy said happly.

"Oh um...cool," I said still looking down.

"Can I see him," she asked me.

"Um...sure why not," I said.

"Yaaaa thank you thank you soo much," she said jumping around happly.

"Okay now follow me," I said and she noded and I started walking back to the castle gates.

Once we got there the guard stopped us "Halt! Who goes there-Oh Princess Sofia sorry you may go in and is she with you," the guard said.

"It's okay and yes she is," I said and he nods and opens the gate and we go in and walk to the front doors.

Once I opened the door Cathy sees Aaron and she yells "Aaron I'm so happy to see you," and runs to him and hugs him.

"Omg Cathy it's so good to see you too," he says happly and hugs her back, while hugging her he looks at me and he see me looking away sad and depressed.

"I'm so glad to see you but I'll be right back," he said and she nods and he walks over to me.

"Hey Sofia you alright you don't seam that happy and did you bring Cathy here," he asked me.

I looked up at him "No I'm not and yes I did," I said.

"Thank you I've missed her so much and what's wrong," he asked.

"So that's who he likes, he likes Cathy," I thought.

"No problem I have to go do something Aaron have fun with _Cathy_," I said and walked away with one or two tears rolling down my cheek.

I looked around the room for Skylar, she was standing with the girls, I pulled her away from them and we went outside.

"Skylar I'm sorry," I said with tears going down my face.

"Oh Sofia it's okay come here," she said and she hugged me.

I cried and cried and I finally looked up at her and said "I know who he likes Skylar."

"Who," she said curiously.

"Her name is Cathy his long lost friend he told me he missed her so much," I said looking down.

"Oh Sofia I'm so sorry, so what are you going to do," she asked.

"I'm going to forget Aaron and find someone new," I said.

"Good Aaron doesn't deserve you girl now lets go," she said and we locked arms and walked back inside.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. Please Review! Okay let me which one you think is going to happen in the next chapter here is your choices:**

**1. Aaron finds out that Skylar told Sofia that he didn't like her and trys to fix it and Sofia finds out the truth and they get together**

**2. Cathy tells Aaron that she still likes him and Sofia over heard this and Cathy and Aaron get together**

**3. Sofia finds this guy named Jayden who loves Sofia **

**4. Cathy kisses Aaron but they don't get together because he loves Sofia**


	5. Chapter 3: Forgeting Him

**_N_****ext Generation**

**Chapter Three: Forgeting Him and Finding Someone New**

**Sorry guys that I havent reviewed or responded to any messages because I had just so much to do but I'm back! Yah! Now ladies and gentlemen I present chapter three of ****Next Generation****! I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!**

_Review:_

_"Oh Sofia I'm so sorry, so what are you going to do," she asked._

_"I'm going to forget Aaron and find someone new," I said._

_"Good Aaron doesn't deserve you girl now lets go," she said and we locked arms and walked back inside._

* * *

[Sofia's Pov]

I was talking to Skylar about the whole Aaron thing and I decided that I'm not going to waste my time on him, his long lost best friend came back he seams happy with her than me.

"Hey Sofia," said Skylar waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Yah?," I said looking at Skylar.

"I asked you if you want something to eat," Skylar said.

"Oh ya sure," I said.

"Okay lets go," Skylar said.

Me and Skylar headed are way to the food table until I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," I said looking up to see someone I didn't know.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention either," he looked up and then continued "I know you, you're Princess Sofia right?"

"Um... yah that's me but I don't know you," I said sheepishly.

"Oh sorry my name is Jayden, Jake's friend," he said.

"Oh...Jayden is it well hi," I said looking at my shoes.

"Uh...hi back to yourself," he said chuckling a little, I smiled and he smiled back.

Then I just realized that Skylar was still there, I turn to her.

"Hey Skylar meet Jayden," I said smiling at her.

"Hi Jayden my name is Skylar nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you to Skylar," said Jayden.

"So are you staying here with Jakeand the rest of us," asked Skylar.

"Yah I am why you asking?," replied Jayden.

"Oh no reason...I was just wondering," said Skylaring smiling at me.

"Okay...," said Jayden.

Then I hear someone say "Hey Sofia," I turned around and saw Crystal with Bree and Raina.

Bree and Raina and hugged me and I laughed.

"It's so good to see you Sofia," said Bree happly.

"Ya me too," said Raina happly too.

Then we broke are hug and I looked at the both of them.

"You guys are even more beautiful thanlast time I saw you too," I said smiling.

"Thank you," said the twins happly.

"Look at you Sofia your stunning," said Bree.

"Thank you but I don't think I'm that beautiful," I said and then I hurried and dropped the subject and continued "Oh guys meet Jayden."

"Oh I know him already he came with me and Jake," said Crystal.

"Hi Jayden my name is Bree and this is my twin sister Raina," said Bree.

"Nice to meet you too," said Jayden.

Then Bree and Raina looked at me with evil smiles.

"What?" I said.

"So...are you ad Aaron a thing now," Bree said smiling.

"Yah..we over heard your mom and Aaron's mom talking bout you too," said Raina giggling.

"Wait...who's Aaron," asked Jayden.

"He is no one, and Raina, Bree no I'm not a thing with Aaron I gave up on him, he is now my past," I said alittle annoyed.

"Okay then...," said Jayden.

"Oh sorry Sofia we didn't know," said Bree.

"It's okay guys," I said smiling trying to forget bout the whole Aaron talk just now.

"Hey Sofia if you don't mind me asking but who's with Aaron over there," asked Crystal.

"Oh that's Aaron's long lost friend Cathy," said Skylar before I could say anything.

Then I watched Cathy grab Aaron's hand and drag him down hall.

"Hey guys i'll be back," I said then went a followed them.

I walked off before they could say anything, I followed them down the hall and they went around a corner and I stopped and looked around the corner and saw the most horrifying thing.

Cathy and Aaron were kissing.

Watching this made tears come to my eyes threatening to fall, I hurried and turnd and ran. All that ran through my mind was them kissing it up, I couldn't bare to watch that. I ran straight to my room and cried.

[Aaron's Pov]

Cathy dragged me down a hall and around a corner then stopped and faced me.

"Aaron I like you and I've been waiting to do this for awhile," Cathy said.

" What...," I was cut off by Cathy kissing me.

Then I shoved her off and she looked at me in shock.

"What the hell Cathy," I said shocked.

"I've liked you for along while Aaron and I've been waiting to kiss you...don't you like me," asked CAthy.

"Um...actually to be honest no I don't like you I love someone else but it's not you I'm sorry Cathy if I got your hopes up," I said then walked past her and headed back to reunion party.

When I walked into the room I looked for Sofia but I didnt see her.

[Sofia's Pov]

I was laying on my bed crying when my room opened suddenly.

"Hey Sofia I found out that Jayden has loved you for a long whi...what's wrong," said Skylar rushing over to me.

"Oh cool...um I'm fine," I said wipeing away the remaining tears.

"No seriously somethings up what is it," Skylar asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"I saw Cathy and A-Aaron k-kissing," I said with tears now falling out of my eyes.

"Oh Sofia I'm so sorry," said Skylar while giving my a hug while rubbing my back.

"It's okay shh...," Skylar said soothingly.

I wiped my tears and looked at Skylar.

"Why do bad things happen to me," I said crying again.

"I don't know but I bet you something good will come out of this Sofia," Skylar said.

"I hope something does," I said wipeing my tears.

"Okay so now we are going down to the party with proud faces and have fun with are friend we haven't seen for a long while okay?," SKylar said.

"Okay," I said and we got up and walked out of my room and headed down stairs.

**Hey guys hoped you liked it. Please Review! I know it short but I didn't have that much time sorry! So please review at least 3 comments please thank you! Bye guys Love yah!**


End file.
